memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mission Farpoint
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] hat nur noch 24 Stunden Zeit, um Q zu beweisen, dass die Menschheit sich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert hat. Zusammenfassung Mission Farpoint - Akt V :Computerlogbuch der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise]], Captain Picard, Sternzeit 41153,8. Von den 24 Stunden, die uns Q noch bewilligt hat, sind inzwischen 11 ohne Zwischenfall verstrichen. Und trotzdem muss ich ständig an Qs Worte denken, dass uns einige sehr kritische Prüfungen bevorstehen werden.'' Die Crew widmet sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Auftrag: Der Untersuchung von Farpoint Station auf Deneb IV. Commander Riker diskutiert mit seinem Captain über die von ihm erlebten Vorfälle auf der Station. Er ist der Ansicht, die Bandi hätten die von dem Planeten produzierte geothermische Energie gegen die unbekannten Baumaterialien eingetauscht. Picard würdigt die Merkwürdigkeiten, da allerdings keinerlei Gefahr besteht, geht er weiterhin von einer Kooperation der Sternenflotte mit den Bandi aus. Um weitere Forschungen anzustellen, beamen Picard, Riker und Deanna Troi für ein Gespräch mit Verwalter Zorn auf den Planeten hinunter. Picard und Riker teilen Zorn mit, dass sie die Baukunst der Station beeindruckt, und sie sich vorstellen könnten, dass die Bandi weiter Basen für die Sternenflotte bauen könnten, sofern dass nicht möglich ist aber zumindest ihre eigenen Architekten auf den Planeten zu schicken, um das Handwerk zu erlernen. Zorn ist davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert, die Bandi hätten kein Interesse daran, ihre Heimat zu verlassen. Sofern die Sternenflotte sich nicht für eine Kooperation entscheiden könnten, würde er mit den Ferengi verhandeln. Plötzlich nimmt Counsellor Troi Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung wahr. Diese Gefühle gingen von einem Wesen aus, das ganz in der Nähe sei, Zorn oder einer der Bandi sei es jedoch nicht. Zorn behauptet, er habe keine Ahnung worum es ginge. Picard schlägt vor, das ganze nocheinmal zu überdenken. Zurück auf der Enterprise untersucht Doktor Crusher Geordi La Forge, der einige Probleme mit seinem VISOR hat. Dr. Crusher kann ihm nur zwei Alternativen bieten: Schmerzmittel oder Mikrochirurgie. Geordi verzichtet auf eine Behandlung, da beide Therapien seine Wahrnemungsmöglichkeiten beeinflussen würden. Riker sucht derweil Data auf dem Holodeck auf. Es läuft ein Programm, dass einen dichten Wald darstellt. Data, der gerade das Pfeifen übt, erklärt Riker die Fuktionsweise. Dieser ist fasziniert von den Möglichkeiten der Holotechnologie. Er ordert Data für ein Untersuchungs-Außenteam, obwohl er, wie er zugibt, Vorbehalte dagegen hat, dass Data eine Maschine ist. Data kann ihm jedoch versichern, dass er "gut funktionieren" werde. Wesley Crusher stößt zu den beiden. als er über im Wasser liegende Steine springen will, fällt er in den Bach. data eilt zu Hilfe und kann den Jungen retten. Die drei verlassen das Holodeck und treffen auf den Captain. Wesley hat eine große Pfütze hinterlassen was ihm vor dem Captain sichtlich peinlich ist. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet er seiner Mutter von den Vorkommnissen. Er würde gern einmal die Brücke des Schiffes sehen, hat allerdings Angst vor Captain Picard. Im Tunnel - Akt VI Das Außenteam der Enterprise nimmt derweil seine Ermittlungen auf dem Planeten auf. Yar, Troi und La Forge untersuchen die Gänge im Untergeschoss der Station, Riker und Data die oberen Stockwerke. In den Gängen angekommen, entdeckt La Forge, dass die Wände aus ihm unbekannten Material bestehen. Die Sensoren können jedoch nichts besonderes entdecken. Troi berichtet Riker, sie habe sich wegen des unangenehmen intensiven Gefühls im Büro des Verwalters noch nicht ganz geöffnet. Riker bedauert diese Unannehmlichkeit, befiehlt ihr jedoch, sich für emotionale Einflüsse zu öffnen. Kaum tut sie dies, spürt sie wieder die unangenehmen Gefühle. Schnell beamen Riker und Data auch in die Tunnel. Auf der Enterprise betritt Dr. Crusher die Brücke. Im Turbolift wartet Wesley. Picard ist zunächst erbost, da er aber nun schon einmal da sei, bietet er dem Jungen an, sich umzusehen. Wesley nimmt auf dem Stuhl des Captains Platz. Als Picard ihm die einzelnen Funktionen erklären möchte, weiß der Junge schon über alle Einzelheiten bescheid. Wesley entdeckt einen eingehenden Alarm, und muß die Brücke verlassen. Die Sensoren entdecken ein sich dem Planeten näherndes Raumschiff, das das zwölffache Volumen der Enterprise hat. Angriff auf die Bandi-Stadt - Akt VII Das Außenteam verläßt die Tunnel und findet sich an einem Ausgung zur alten Stadt der Bandi wieder. In diesem Moment wird die Stadt von dem fremden Raumschiff beschossen. Geordi und die Frauen beamen an Bord, Riker und Data wollen sich die Sache näher ansehen. Riker meldet der Enterprise, das Schiff beschieße nur die Stadt, Farpoint Station bliebe völlig unberührt. Picard befiehlt ihm, Verwalter Zorn zu "entführen" und auf die Enterprise zu bringen. Dann läßt er die Phaser auf das fremde Schiff ausrichten. Q erscheint, und erhebt Vorwürfe gegen den Captain, da er zum einen die Phaser auf das Schiff gerichtet hat, den Bandi aber andererseits nicht helfen will. Picard jedoch befiehlt, die Enterprise zwischen Planet und fremdes Schiff bringen, um dieses so am Weiterfeuern zu hindern. Worf kann jedoch keine Kontrolle über die Steuerung bekommen. Als Riker und Data im Büro des Verwalters ankommen und ihn mitnehmen wollen, wird dieser von einer fremden Energie erfasst und weggebeamt. Daraufhin beamen beide Offiziere zurück auf die Enterprise. Picard reicht es nun mit Q, er will, dass dieser verschwindet. Q will erst gehen, wenn Riker mit einem Außenteam auf das fremde Schiff beamt. Picard ist wegen der Ungewissheit, was sie dort erwarten würde dagegen. Riker selbst will jedoch dort hin, da er meint, des Rätsels Lösung auf der Spur zu sein. Deshalb läßt Picard ihn gehen und Q verschwindet. Auf dem fremden Schiff angekommen entdeckt die Crew die gleichen Gänge wie im Untergeschoß der Station. Deanna erfährt wiederum starke Emotionen, diesmal jedoch Hass und Groll. Dieser richtet sich anscheinend gegen die alte Bandi-Stadt. Am Ende des Ganges entdecken sie Zorn in einer Art Kraftfeld gefangen, sich unter Schmerzen windend. Deanna weiß nun, dass das Schiff die Lebensform ist. Mit den Phasern können sie Zorn befreien. Die Zeit ist um - Akt VIII Q erscheint erneut auf der Brücke der Enterprise, er trägt die Uniform eines Sternenflotten-Captains und berichtet, die Zeit sei um. Als Picard keinen Kontakt zum Außenteam herstellen kann, bittet er Q um Hilfe. Dieser lässt sich erst darauf ein, als Picard ihm verspricht alles zu tun was er wolle. Kurz darauf erscheint das Außenteam mit Zorn auf der Brücke. Q verlangt nun, das zu tun was er sage. Troi berichtet jedoch, nicht Q habe sie herübergebeamt, sondern das fremde Schiff, er müsse sich also daran nicht halten. Obwohl die Menschen bereits erkannt haben, dass es sich bei dem Schiff um ein Lebewesen handelt, will Q, dass Picard es zerstört. Es sei fremd und gefährlich. Picard entgegnet, dass, wenn er sich die Uniform die er trägt verdient hätte, er erkennen würde, dass gerade das Fremde das ist, was die Menschen reizt. Zorn gibt nun alles zu. Die Bandi hatten das fremde Wesen verletzt gefunden und "aufgepäppelt". Es aber nur mit gerade so viel Energie versorgt wie es brauche um zu Überleben und Farpoint Station herzustellen. Picard lässt einen Energiestrahl auf die Station richten. So genährt verändert die Station ihr Aussehen in ihre ursprüngliche Form. Das Wesen befreit sich von dem Planeten und hebt ab ins All in Richtung dem fremden Raumschiff, das es bereits erwartet. Q sieht seine Niederlage ein und verschwindet, verspricht aber, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. :Computerlogbuch der ''Enterprise, Captain Picard, Sternzeit 41174,2. Wir haben ein Übereinkommen getroffen, dass Farpoint Station gemäß meinen Anweisungen neu aufgebaut wird.'' Hintergrundinformationen * Der Pilotfilm besteht eigentlich aus den zwei Teilen Der Mächtige und Mission Farpoint, wird aber häufig als zwei getrennte Episoden gesendet. * Die Szenen auf dem Holodeck wurden im Grifith Park in Los Angeles gedreht. * Diese Episode erschien in Deutschland auch als Hörspiel-Cassette bei Karussell. Hierfür wurden großteilig die Synchrondialoge aus der Fernsehfassung verwendet, jedoch sprach noch ein zusätzlicher Sprecher, der die im Fernsehen gezeigte Handlung beschrieb. * Eigentlich sollte Q nur in diesen Folgen erscheinen, man entschied sich jedoch, die Figur noch in weiteren Episoden einzubauen. Dialogzitate Deanna Troi: "Ich verspüre ein Gefühl großer Freude. Und Dankbarkeit. Große Freude und Dankbarkeit." Links und Verweise Gaststars * John de Lancie als Q ** Hans-Werner Bussinger * Michael Bell als Verwalter Zorn ** Friedrich G. Beckhaus * DeForest Kelley als "Admiral" Leonard H. McCoy ** Helmut Heyne * Colm Meaney als "Battle Bridge Conn" (Miles O'Brien) ** Jörg Döring * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa als chinesischer Gerichtsdiener Mandarin Bailiff ** Martin Kessler * Timothy Dang als Wache auf der Brücke * David Erskine als Bandi-Verkäufer * Evelyn Guerrero als junger weiblicher Fähnrich * Chuck Hicks als Militäroffizier ** Helmut Krauss * Jimmy Ortega als Lieutenant Torres Verweise Holodeck, Imzadi Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Encounter at Farpoint nl:Encounter at Farpoint